


Melisandre vs Patchface

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre vs Patchface</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melisandre vs Patchface

She was scared for the first time in many years. She knew what she saw, and she saw that creature in her flames, blood on it’s mouth, eyes as dark as the night.

And here, at the wall, it managed to look even more sinister. Even the little lady, his constant companion seamed afraid of him. Selyse tried to lock herself and her daughter away in her private chambers, away from the wildlings, away from the black brothers, away from  _it_.

Both Black Brother and wilding seamed to come to an agreement, they stock together and left me with the Seaworth boy, all alone as it roamed the grounds. I sent the boy away, made him stay with the little lady. If the devil was coming to meet me, it’s going to meet me alone.

My chamber shakes with the cold wind from outside, at the window, the pale moon shines right above us. Not a sound was heard, but I could still see it, walking strait for one in the country yard.

Turning the patched face to me, his black eyes focus on mine, not as a poor fool, but as death itself. His mouth opens in a sharp toothed smile, dirty with blood. And I know that I’m alone.


End file.
